Play Hard
by SweetStrawberryShortCake
Summary: BDSM Universe two-shot. It's Harry's birthday and he plans on celebrating at his favorite club. he has steam to blow and he wants to blow it hard and fast. when he sets his sights on the Dom at the bar his mind is blown and his world is rocked, Dom!SNAPE/Sub!HARRY. implication of plain play, edge play, power exchange, and rough sex. Fully authorized by both Xanthe and Keira Marcos.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: BDSM Universe one shot. DomSnape/SubHarry. Haha I am truly wicked. If you want more just ask. And I might just write the rest.**_

_**Play Hard**_

Harry sashayed hips across the club, showing off his tight, toned, well-kept body. His black skinny leg jeans hung low on his hips and his green mini tee shirt exposed his belly button ring enticingly. He knew he could have his pick of any Dom or Switch in the room as well as few of the Subs, but he had his eyes set on the tall, dark, brooding Dom sipping a drink at the bar.

He'd been watching him all night and he was exactly Harry's flavor. Dark. Dangerous. Edgy. He was the perfect type of Dom to take Harry to the place he wanted to go tonight. The Dursley's were more than pissing him off and with summer drawing to a close, Harry had steam to blow before he went back to school and he wanted to blow it hard, fast, and painfully.

He wanted to scream, to hurt, and to grind his body against the hard, unmoving Top at the bar. He wanted to beg, and moan, and cry, and go someplace in his head that only a few rare people could take him to.

He could feel the eyes of multiple people on him as he made his way over to the bar, but he blocked it out, having only one thing on his mind. He wanted to fuck, simple as that. He wanted his mind blown, and his earth shaken.

He sidled up beside the Dom and in a quiet voice full of intent asked, "May I attend you tonight Sir." The older man seemed to still and stiffen and Harry was about to think he was being rejected before the Dom turned around and Harry saw just who he had had his sights on all night.

He gulped and immediately backed off. "Oh. Professor Sir! I didn't recognize you! I apologize! I'll just be-ya…." He turned and was about to walk away when he felt a strong, calloused hand on his arm. And Harry couldn't help but wonder what that hand would feel like spanking his ass red, and jacking his hard cock.

"Aren't you a bit young for this club, Mr. Potter?" Harry stilled, really hoping that Snape wasn't going to escort him out the door.

"Um….fake I.D. ya know, that type of thing." He gulped again.

"Hmm indeed. Don't you want to know my answer to your earlier question?" Harry blinked owlishly and turned to his professor, his mouth a little wet at the thought.

"Only if Sir wants to answer." Harry responded as he stepped back over to the man and leaned against the bar. Snape tilted his head back and drained his glass.

"I've been watching you watch me all night. It was only a matter of time before you came over, granted…I didn't know for sure if it was you or not. Tell me Potter are you seventeen yet?" Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Yes. Today is my birthday. And I felt like celebrating it. And I have steam to blow off. And I want to blow it off hard. Very hard. Almost too hard. Think you can handle that, Sir?"

Snape chuckled and gave Harry a face splitting leer. "The real question is 'Can you handle that, Mr. Potter.'"

Harry's wet mouth began to positively water and drip. "I think I can handle anything anyone dishes out, as long as that person respects my Safe Word. Because when I play I play safe. It's another matter if I'm collared because then I won't need a Safe Word."

Severus looked down at him with a quizzical look on his face. "I only play safe Submissive, or I don't play at all."

Harry nodded his head and grinned. "We are in agreement then Sir?" Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry for a moment before he turned to the bartender.

"Barkeep, I need a bottle of Red Wine, a room, and basic toy kit." Harry smiled and bowed his head submissively.

They made their way through the crowd to the staircase in the back of the club. They each took the stairs two at a time, more than anxious and throbbing with anticipation. They came to the door of the room in question and paused outside of it.

Snape turned to look at Harry. "Last chance to turn back Potter. I said I play safe and I do. So I'll respect your Safe Word, if you use it, but I plan to spend all night with you. If that's not agreeable with you, turn back now. Once we are through this door, YOU AND YOUR TIGHT ASS ARE MINE FOR THE NIGHT."

Harry licked his lips and took the key from Snape's hand. "I wouldn't have come this far if I wasn't sure, Sir. As far as you owning me and my ass for tonight…that is exactly what I want. What I've wanted for years. So believe me, I won't be turning back."

They locked eyes for a few moments and Harry felt saliva pool out of his mouth at the thought of his secret desire, claiming him. Finally claiming him, if only for a night.

Snape reached up and wiped at his lower lip with his thumb before he sucked it into his mouth and tasted Harry's sweet taste on his thumb. Harry watched the action and keened deep in the back of his throat.

"Please Sir." He whimpered out. Snape smirked. "Please what, boy?" He whispered out.

Harry felt his knees go weak. "Please stop teasing me, unless you plan on fucking me against the wall in the middle of the hall way." He moaned out as he fumbled the key into the lock and twisted it open. He eagerly stumbled into the room and held the door open for the Dom. Severus leered and stalked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him and locking it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you soooo much to all who read, reviewed, and added me to their lists. I was actually very worried how this story was going to be perceived so I was very happy when I checked my email tonight. Okay you guys asked for me to finish it and I did. This is it for play hard. However I might make it a series. This story was inspired and authorized by both Xanthe and Keira Marcos. This story is based off the BDSM Dynamic Universe that Xanthe created and that Keira Marcos later adapted into her own series. I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any HUGE typos.**_

**WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT, pain play, edge play, blood play, power exchange, and rough sex**

Harry panted as Snape stepped into the room and kicked the door shut, locking it behind him. He ran his gaze up and down Harry's body greedily. Harry opened his mouth to ask how the man wanted the evening to go, but was stopped by his raised hand. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his wand. He crossed the room and set the toy kit on the bed. He then moved to sit on the purple couch on the wall opposite the bed. Snape recalled the song that had been playing in the club when he had first noticed Harry and flicked his wand, the song pouring from his wand into the room. It was an edgy, raw EDM song.

"Strip. Slowly. And once you are done stripping keep dancing." He made himself comfortable and watched as the teen began to roll his hips slowly to the music. Harry bit his lip and slid a hand up his stomach and under his tee shirt. He pushed it up with his hand until his nipples were noticeable and trailed his fingers over his right nipple and felt it harden and pebble beneath his touch. He pinched it tightly and moaned softly. He slid his hand back down and undid the button and zipper on his jeans.

He rolled his hips a little harder and made his pants slide a few inches down his legs. He slid his hands down his thighs and turned so his back was facing the Dom. He slowly bent over, showing his tight ass off to the man sitting comfortingly on the couch behind him. He slowly bent back up and gyrated his hips, his ass wiggling seductively. He toed of his shoes and socks and turned back around. He rolled his hips hard again and his pants slid another few inches down his ass and thighs.

He bit his lip and peeked at his professor under heavy lids with sex-stupid eyes. He slowly pulled off his tee shirt and dropped it to the ground. He rocked his hips gently and put his hands onto the waist of his jeans and pushed them down only another few inches.

He slid his palm over his hard, jean covered cock and whimpered. Severus was leaning back into the couch sipping a glass of red wine. Harry could see the large bulge in the front of pants and licked his lips, making them glisten with his saliva.

Finally he pushed his jeans down his legs and smiled as the Dom sputtered slightly on his wine, being taken by surprise by the fact that Harry wasn't wearing any underwear. Harry kicked his pants off and away and lightly ran his fingertips along the top of his pelvis, just above the neatly shaved and trimmed patch of black pubic hair.

Snape's eyes were drawn to Harry's hard, flushed cock and he wet his lips as his mouth began to water. Harry slid a hand into his hair and gripped it hard as he simultaneously scraped his nails along the top of his pelvis, leaving white lines in the wake of his nails. He looked down in satisfaction as the white lines raised and turned red. He flicked his eyes up to Snape's as he did it again over the same area.

He heard Snape inhale sharply, and then the man was undoing his trousers and pulling out an incredibly hard cock, so swollen with blood it was purple. He feasted on Harry as he trailed his hand up and down his cock lightly.

Harry sighed and let his head fall back. He moved with the music and continued to claw himself along his body. He spun around and bent over again, this time with his legs spread so Snape could get a nice big eyeful of Harry's puckered hole. He heard a small moan and smiled to himself. He reached back and ghosted his fingertips along the crack of his ass. This got him just the response he had wanted, a hissed and growled warning for him to not go any further.

He straightened and spun around. He continued to move his hips until Snape crooked a finger at him. Harry eagerly crossed the room and slid down onto the floor so he was kneeling between the man's open legs. He felt a hand card through his hair gently. "Suck me Pet. Serve with your only your mouth, hands behind your back."

Harry did as he was told and opened his mouth for the long, fat cock in front of his face. Snape slid it between his lips and groaned. Harry ran his tongue along the slit and tasted precum on it. He sucked the tip hard and felt a hard fist in hair.

"Ugh. Yes. Good boy. You love sucking cock don't you?" Severus grunted out and pulled Harry's hair a bit. Harry released it with a pop and ran his tongue down the length of it. He sucked one of the Dom's balls into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue.

"Hmm. That's so good. Deep throat my cock for me like a good boy." Harry released the ball from his mouth and sucked Snape's cock all the way into his mouth and down his throat. He hummed around it. He felt a hand clamp down on the back of head.

"Relax and open up all the way for me, baby. I want to fuck this mouth." Snape whispered out. Harry relaxed his jaw and let it go slack. Then the Dom was thrusting his hard cock in and out of Harry's mouth as deep as possible and as fast as possible. The angle was harsh and it chocked Harry so sweetly. Sweet pets and caresses were nice, but this…this what he had wanted all along. He had wanted this most desired Dom to use his mouth as a mouth should be used, as another hole to fuck.

Then his head was being pushed away and a hand was jerking the cock in front of his face fast and hard. Harry barely had enough time to close his eyes before the Snape let lose a scream and his load landed on his face. He could feel it on his eye lids, on his cheeks, and a small amount on his lips.

"Hmmm. That was amazing Harry thank you. Here, let me clean you up." Then fingers were sliding through the cum and wiping it up. He felt those same fingers touch his lip and Harry opened his mouth greedily, wanting to taste the man's most basic essence. They repeated this a few times until Harry's face was clean. He felt a kiss being dropped onto his lips and he happily responded. The kiss was sweet. He was pulled up onto the man's lap and they continued their slow kissing.

Harry whimpered and pressed against Snape's belly for some friction. Sanpe broke the kiss and fondled Harry's ass, gripping it harshly. "I think a blow job that spectacular deserves an award." Then before he knew it he was over Snape's knees. He squeaked at the change of position and held on to what he could of the couch. He felt large, rough, calloused hands caress his naked ass and he sighed in happiness. Then he was taken by surprise by a shooting pain coursing through his ass as Snape brought his hand down hard. He did it that hard a few more times, then gently fondled Harry's throbbing ass. He giggled as he felt a few tight taps grace his ass and fingers knead his ass deeply. Snape repeated this a few more times and within minutes Harry was dripping a steady stream of precum onto the knees beneath him.

"Your ass looks so pretty and red right now, Pet. And it's so warm. Hmm do you need a cock ring because you won't be coming anytime soon? Or can you hold it for me baby boy? If you can manage to hold your erection and hold off your orgasm for as long as possible I'll reward you considerably." Snape hissed into his ear as he trailed his fingers along the crack of Harry's ass.

"Uhh. I would like to try to hold it, Sir. At least for as long as I can." Harry answered.

"Very good Pet. It would please me if you did. And Harry please call me Severus if you wish to. Now what is your Safe Word?"

"I prefer to use the color system Sir. Green for all clear, Yellow for back off, and Red to put an end to it."

"Very good because I'd love to cuff you face down on the bed and whip your prefect, flawless back. Would you like me to do that Harry?"

Harry moaned and nodded. "Make it hurt ok. I want to be hurt." He felt a hand smooth his back.

"Oh I know you want to be hurt. It's written all over you. And I'll happily hurt you as long as you're honest with me." Severus quietly explained. Harry nodded his head and gave his word.

And before too long Harry was face down on the bed, his wrists and ankles cuffed to the bed posts. He bit back a cry as Severus' belt landed with a heavy thwap onto his back. He groaned as Severus began a pace and steadily increased its speed and force. Harry put his head back and screamed out his pleasure. The bite of the belt sent trails of fire along his back. His nerve endings felt raw and over stimulated, yet he didn't use his safe word, and Severus kept increasing the speed and force. Harry was screaming as pain and pleasure melted and merged into the same thing, until it was almost another entity in the room.

"BLOOD. TAKE BLOOD." He choked out as the strikes continued to fall onto his back. Severus pulled back his strike and dropped his arm.

"Are you sure? Can you take it?" Severus asked as he surveyed the teen's red and welting back.

"Yes. Please. I'm so close. I'm almost there. Just a few times. I won't be able to Safe Word out of it but please. Just five times. After that we can take a break. Please, Severus, please." Harry begged out as tears slid down his face. He was nearly there. He only needed a bit more.

"Alight. But only five Harry. And you have my permission to come on the fifth strike." Severus knew the boy hadn't been begging for an orgasm, but had instead been begging for Severus to take him down into his Sub Space.

Harry braced himself and bit the comforter beneath him. The first strike ripped through his skin on his shoulder blade and Harry screamed and convulsed. Then before he had time to feel the blood running down his back, another one was delivered to his opposite shoulder blade. He screamed again and moaned deep in the back of his throat. Then a strike was delivered below that one above the swell of his ass. And it was all he needed. He barely felt the other two land or the hand that was pulling his hair. He felt more than heard Severus telling him to come.

Then the tightly coiled spring in Harry's lower belly snapped and he was coming. He shook and shuddered through waves and waves of pleasure and cried out so sweetly for the Master who had delivered him so beautifully to his Sub Space. Then everything went white, and then black.

Harry felt gentle hands and a warm, wet rag sooth his back. He noticed his cuffs had been removed and he could move and stretch at will. He blinked his eyes slowly. He felt a hand stroke his hair. "Ahh good you're back. Hmm that was absolutely beautiful baby boy. You screamed, and convulsed, and bled so prettily. I shot just from bringing you so much pleasure and pain. I didn't even have to touch myself. Your back looks so deliciously filthy right now and tomorrow it'll be positively gorgeous."

Harry cooed in satisfaction and agreement as the bed dipped as Severus lay beside him. Harry looked up into his dark obsidian eyes and cooed again. Severus smiled and seized Harry's lips in a sweet yet also savage kiss. The kiss broke and Severus whispered hotly into Harry's ear. "Would you like me to fuck your tight hole now Harry?" Harry whined in the back of his throat and Severus took it to mean yes.

"I'll need to prepare you first. Get up on to your hands and knees." Harry did as he was told and felt a pillow being wedged under his hips.

"I'm going to eat and stretch your hole now Harry. Just relax and take it Pet." Harry sank into the bed and let himself drift along a haze of pleasure as his hole was first licked then fingered open. After a while he felt lube being rubbed into him and he cooed again in pleasure and anticipation.

Then Severus was slowly working his cock into his ass until he bottomed out. He was so much larger than anyone else Harry had ever been with. Severus filled him completely and when Harry let himself relaxed even more, it just caused Severus to sink even deeper into his body.

"That's it baby boy. Open up for me. Take me completely. Ugh yea, just like that." Harry at this point could feel Severus deeper than he thought should be possible. He groaned and whined as his body struggled to adjust and accommodate.

"Just a little deeper love. We're almost there. Relax and let me in. Let me claim you in this way. Let me take you deeper than anyone else ever has, deeper than anyone else ever will. You're mine now Harry. I have waited so long for you to come of age. You're mine now. Take me. Let me claim you."

Harry whimpered and completely surrendered. Of course he was Severus'. He had been Severus' since he had first laid eyes on the man. And now hear he was whispering to Harry words of love, longing, worship, and desire. He felt Severus slide in even deeper still.

"Ughhh. Yes. Good boy. Hmm you were meant to take my cock and you take it so well. Brace yourself, I'm going to use you hard and it's going to be a rough ride." Severus moaned into his ear. Despite his warning Harry wasn't expecting the force with which Severus slammed back home. He gurgled and whined in the back of his throat as he scrambled to grab at the head board, his knuckles turning white.

The Dom…his Dom was pounding in so hard and so fast that Harry felt faint. He bent his head back and let lose an almost inhuman scream as Severus pounded his prostate time and time again. Harry felt pleasure coil again in the pit of his stomach and he whimpered. He used the leverage from the head board to push himself onto Severus' cock just Severus was about to pound home again.

Severus bit back his own scream as they began this savage dance. The force with which their bodies met was enough to drive Harry up off the bed. He felt his Dom reach a hand around him and take his cock. Harry whimpered as Severus stroked him off with the same brutal pace with which they thrust.

"Come with me baby. Come with me. Now. Come." And Harry did, shooting wave after wave of cum onto the man's hand. Harry tightened around Severus' cock and within seconds he felt and heard Severus empty himself into his body. Thankfully Harry had been on birth control since he was thirteen, so he ran no risk of becoming pregnant and could thoroughly enjoy having his Dom's semen inside him.

They collapsed together onto the bed, Severus pressed against his back, it should have hurt but Harry was deep into his Sub Space and he didn't really notice. He felt Severus slide out of his ass and kiss the back of his neck sweetly.

"That was so good. You did so good. That was perfect baby, thank you." Then Severus was pulling the comforter out from under them and was pulling it over them. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"You're mine now Harry, if you'll let me claim you as mine. If you do we'll go get you a nice set of collars and all new toys tomorrow. And anything else you want. And you'll share my quarters at Hogwarts and we'll get married some day and have a whole horde of babies just like you."

Harry cooed and nuzzled his cheek into Severus' chest. "Yours. Always yours." Then the pair slid off into comfortable sleep, both realizing that what had started out as a simple fuck had become the most important night of their lives, because they had found in each other exactly all they could ever want from a partner.

_**AN: okay there it is! I have huge pain kinks and yes, even a few blood kinks and well there it is! I guess I fashion all the subs in my BDSM stories after myself. I realize this was MA even NC-17 so it might be taken down. If it ever is, you can all find it on my l.j. and yes I am making this into a series seeing how successful it was only after the first day. Thank you all for making this my most successful story on Fanfiction. Be sure to look for sequels particularly one called 'Play Harder'.**_

_**Love all, **_

_**Kat**_


End file.
